1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper dispensing device and more particularly to a relatively small, substantially cylindrical tubular member receiving a roll of paper, such as tissue-like paper, normally carried by a person in a pocket, handbag, purse or the like, and including a discharge slot for the paper, finger-receiving opening to enable the paper to be moved in relation to its housing and a unique resiliently-supported, friction-reducing, tubular spindle receiving the roll of paper for resiliently biasing the tubular spindle to an offset position for frictionally engaging the paper with the inside wall of the housing to prevent free unwinding of the paper from the paper roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small paper members of tissue paper or the like are frequently carried by individuals for various purposes and normally are housed in some type of covering or enclosure for protection. For example, cigarette papers are supplied with a folded cover of heavy paper which affords some protection for the group of cigarette papers, but frequently it occurs that the papers become disarranged within the folder or the folder itself becomes folded, crimped or multilated thus resulting in the cigarette papers becoming difficult if not impossible to use. Papers supplied in this fashion are also a precut size and prevent utilization of papers of varying sizes depending upon the desires of the user.